First Adventure of the MoD
by StiCyLove
Summary: Phoebe Lilian Potter-Black-Lestrange has seen it all – the endless deaths that followed the second war against Voldemort. The neo witch hunts, the muggles started, have nearly eradicated the entire magical population. In an odd strike of luck she gets to know her identity as Mistress of death. How will she deal with this new situation? Sequel 'Second Adventure of MoD'


The landscape is battle torn. Where once Hogwarts stood proud, was now wasteland. How the Ministry of Magic decided upon coming clean with the Muggles is a good idea is anyone's guess. Not that there are many survivors of all the bombings and attacks the Muggles rained upon magical beings. Neo witch hunts they called those merciless attacks upon young, old, defenseless, babes, mothers, pregnant women, children and the likes. They justified that everything unnatural has to be destroyed.

Sitting on the ruins of Hogwarts are the last magical beings breathing the heavily polluted air of the area. Each of those four survivors is skinny, filthy and definitely too ill to go on much longer. They hadn't had a meal in days and before they just had some bread crumbs to satisfy their raging hunger. Their faces seem so hollow and hopelessness is written all over it. The rags they are wearing are slowly rotting away on their bodies.

They know that this war is coming to an end, they won't survive much longer. The Muggles dominated. Those dirty insects that killed everything they couldn't understand out of fear, had won this cruel war against all magical beings. Phoebe Potter-Black sighs. She has come to terms with their impending death for a long time now and she hates herself for not being able to protect her friends.

She still sees Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger fleeing the battlefield and betraying her. It was only later that she found out those lying bastards had her drugged and only pretended to be her friends. They were even paid with her own fucking money! Not only wanted Dumblewhore for her to sacrifice herself in the war against Voldemort, he also wanted her to give all her money to him and his god damn dogs. That bastard even lied to her about family relations to anyone alive in the magical world.

Her gaze fell upon her last living relative. Who would have thought that her maternal grandfather on her mother's side was a Lestrange squib? Well, no one obviously and Dumblewhore had intended it to stay that way. Sadly Phoebe had gone to Gringotts and got an inheritance test done before the muggles attacked. She knew that the inheritance test would label her the Lady of the Potter and Black estates– Sirius had blood adopted her mere days before his demise.

The relation to the Lestrange family name in her Family tree, all the vaults she apparently owned and the responsibilities those titles put upon her shoulders were one hell of a surprise for the young Lady Potter-Black. Back then she was naïve enough to believe that it was simply coincidence and that even if Dumblewhore knew the truth Ron and Hermione didn't. Oh, how wrong she was!

First they left her on her own to die after one of the bombings that occurred regularly. When they saw the incoming battle force of the Muggles they left the heavily wounded Phoebe behind to die. Phoebe can still feel the desperation at being abandoned by them, those dirty bastards she thought of as her best friends.

It were Neville and Luna who dragged her to safety that day. Brave, strong Neville and lovely, faithful Luna were her only true friend while their world shattered. They have stuck together since. They were on the run for months till they got cornered another time. They would have died that day if their fourth companion hadn't saved them.

Phoebe still remembers how utterly gruesome and merciless Rabastan Lestrange struck down their attackers. He murdered them all before he addressed them and asked about their health. It surprised them greatly that their enemy would save their life, Rabstan however had already abandoned the Death Eater vs everyone else way of thinking. To him there were only magical beings fighting for their right to live left.

To distract them from the looming danger all around them, they started to exchange their stories. Neville talks about the desperation his family felt when he did never perform accidental magic, how his own uncle nearly killed him in attempt to get him to show a spark of magical talent and the pain he felt every time his grandmother either compared him to his father or dragged him to visit his parents in St. Mungo. They give him encouraging words, hugs and in Lunas case a few kisses.

The story Luna tells makes their hearts aching. How the poor girl talks about witnessing her mothers demise at one of her very own failed experiment, her only being able to save her beloved daughter before she dies and the endless bullying she had to bear. Luna is reduced to tears thinking about all that she endured in hope of a better future, only to be reduced to an animal the muggles have to hunt. Neville hugs his beloved and whispers calming words into her ears, while Phoebe moves her hand in soothing circles on her back.

Rabastans story paints a desperate second born son – a spare heir – trying to prove his worth to his father. A desperation that got him to do stupid things - like joining a cruel monster like Tom Marvolo Riddle for example. Every time Phoebe thinks of their conversation in which she revealed Toms halfblood status she has to smile at Bastis, her nickname for Rabastan, shell shocked face.

Her own tale told of a girl desperately trying to be accepted by her family only to be rejected every turn she takes. A girl used as a slave by those that should have sheltered her and betrayed by those she thought as the most trustworthy people of her life. She didn't go into detail while talking about her childhood but going by her companions faces they could read what wasn't said on her face. Understood those unspeakable things her uncle did to her she has banned from her thoughts .

Not too long ago Rabastan has begun to teach her about their shared ancestry and pureblood behavior even if it seems useless in the time they live in. The distraction it provides however is welcome.

As time goes by their tales they exchange get darker and more morbid for there are only dark and painful memories left to talk about and within their bones they can feel their upcoming doom. Or … is it rather their salvation?

* * *

It doesn't take the muggles long to detect the protecting wards they put up with their new magic detecting technology. It's a brutal and merciless attack. They have no survival chance. After several bullets passed through Phoebes head, she finds herself in a similar position as a few years earlier. While Phoebe ponders the reason why once again she finds herself in this Kings Cross look alike, a dark figure approaches her. The figure wears a long black coat with its hood shadowing the figures face. Furthermore the figure carries an enormous scythe. When Phoebe notices the approaching figure she immediately thinks of the skeletal figure that is supposed to represent death in mythology – only that the tiny bit of face that she can see hidden under the hood is definitely composed of human flesh. The hooded person regards her with a nod and greets her, "Phoebe Lilian Potter-Black-Lestrange, I am Thanatos a god of death. As you may know you have all of my hollows and are therefore entitled as my mistress." He stops and lets her think about the new information she got.

After some silent thinking Phoebe addresses Thanatos, "So as your mistress I should be immortal, shouldn't I?" Thanatos nods at his mistress and answers, "You are immortal my mistress. As your servant I cannot harm you… However, this particular situation the world finds itself in doesn't make worthwhile. I decided to inform you about the possibilities you have as my mistress. For example is it possible for you to time travel without fear of paradoxes – simply because you won't be born again. You are now a creature outside of the time plane. There will never be a Phoebe Lilian Potter born to James and Lily Potter – make no mistake, they will exist and they will have a child or even children but there won't be a second you born to them. You if you want to see it that way are now a living being of the never ending realm of immortal beings like death, fate(group of moiren [3 female goddesses]) or time(Chronos). You can interact with the world and live your life there as you wish, but you aren't really part of that plane anymore. As for the money you'll probably need – there is a immense account for every god of our plane at Gringotts. In short there is a account for death – me – with my name as Thanatos you can access at every time period you may wish to travel to. However, you should know that this privilege won't extent to your possible offspring. If you wish for them to access an account you have to establish one for your offspring. You may use money from my account for this possible new account.

Another option for you to take is to simply return to the time period you were killed in and live on there. I personally believe that option to be foolish considering the alternative but who am I lowly servant to decide for my mistress?"

Phoebe looks at Thanatos bewildered and tries to process what her 'servant' has told her so far. Knowing that returning to her death won't give her any satisfaction, she asks about the time travel, "You said I can travel through time without consequences – does that include that there are no limits as to where I intend to travel?" "There is a limit of not existing twice in the same time frame but otherwise you are free to go whenever you want", Thanatos answers her dutifully. "Can I replace a me that already lives in a certain time frame?", she continues. Thanatos shakes his head, "No you can't. That doesn't mean that we can't get you reborn as someone else for a life. But if you decide on being reborn you have to live that life from birth to death before you can access you original self, me my powers and bank account again. It would be a complete new life only with all your memories. Should you be able to gather my hollows again my being would be able to serve you even then, but it's highly unlikely. The possibilities for our joint future are infinite." After thinking on her options for some time Phoebe nods, "Is it possible for me to choose the family I'll be born into and what time frame? I'd want to be a Black and Lestrange again, but it would be most convenient to be a pureblood offspring around the age of Morfin Gaunt both families are not aware of…"

Thanatos regards his mistress and sighs, "Figures that you have so many wonderful options and you put your demands up as soon as possible…. It may be possible to arrange that. Let me search for an available option." For some time Thanatos seems to be absent from his body searching the piece of information that is needed. Phoebe stares at the eternal being in front of her waiting for his answers. Suddenly the man nods, "My mistress, I could actually find a situation in your favor. A Black and a Lestrange pureblood squib are having a magical offspring together. Their families won't be informed as they both have been left on their own devices in the muggle world. The two of them met in their shared orphanage and they are both aware of their blood status. They will be able to teach you tiny bits of pureblood culture of their time and simple potions. As a matter of fact they should even have several books about magic they could take with them without their family's noticing. Both are aware of the position of Diagon Alley and the like around London, but they are oath bound to be only able to talk about it with magical beings."

Phoebe analyzes her options with this arrangement and is pleased. It doesn't matter to her that she won't be able to access her servant up until her death – she simply needs her memories and the blood status to change Tom Marvolo Riddles future. The possible future leaves her a little giddy as it will be the first time she can grow up with her parents. A new adventure and the chance to make a differences and … and of course new friends. Her heart aches at the thought of her friends. At all of those needless deaths because of those neo witch hunts. Pushing the burning of her heart and the hurting memories away she nods at Thanatos. She tells him, "You found a wonderful situation. I want to be that offspring. I probably won't gather your hollows. Thank you Thanatos!" Thanatos smiles at his mistress and sends her off to her new adventure and her first life as mistress of death.

* * *

Phoebe is bored – utterly bored. When she arrived in her new life she swiftly deduced that she must have landed in her mother's womb if the residing dark and wetness are any indications.

Mere days after her birth Phoebe, now named Phoebe Reah Black by her new parents, performed her first bout of accidental magic. Her parents Deimos Black and Reah Black nee Lestrange are ecstatic to see that their daughter is not cursed to be a squib like them, even if they are stunned by their daughters' early development. The magical prowess their daughter must possess to be able to let most of their furniture float worries them. None the less they are proud.

Soon they have decided to keep their little princess a secret from the families that didn't want them for not possessing any magical skills. They fear that their daughter would be taken from them it _they_ knew. In secret they arrange for their daughter to have her own Gringotts vault. Every month they store 5 Galleons there to build up a decent trust fund for their precious sunshine.

Her first birthday is a quiet affair just the three of them. Phoebe enjoys the attention of her parents immensely as she has never known her first parents love or at least can't remember their tender care. The cake her mother baked is beautiful and delicious from what she gathered having only been fed a few crumbs. Her mother baked a cake in form of a golden snitch.

Had Phoebe been just a bit older she would have hugged her mother fiercely for the reminder of the only thing she ever felt free with. Flying her passion. As it turns out her father had the same idea as Sirius once had and she got her first children broomstick for her first birthday.

Half her birthday she zoomed throughout their house enjoying her present. Even if her mother watches her like a hawk permanently fearing for her safety. The broomstick may not be fast or able to fly high – it's more like a hovering above the ground – it's flying and she relishes the feeling.

For the first time her childhood is filled with laughter and happy memories. Even though it's expensive and her father has to work hard to ensure they have everything they need, they bought a camera. The house is filled with picture of them together, Phoebe alone or her parents. In their bedrooms are even a few wizarding photos. Her wardrobe is filled with pretty dresses, skirts and other clothes she likes that fit her perfectly.

Phoebe can say that she loves her parents dearly, especially for their truthfulness. As soon they were sure she understood the significance of keeping it a secret, they told her about her magic. They read her 'The Tale of Beedle the Bard' and tell her what truly exists and what is actually fiction. Even began to teach her little bits and pieces they know.

They show her the books they could deliberate from their families before being left in this war torn mundane world. What she can't seem get her head around, her parents explain with angelic patients and smiles on their faces.

What surprises her the most is that she is beginning to enjoy potions. She loves how for the first time she understands why certain ingredients react the way they do and why you have to prepare and store them certain ways. She actually has started to experiment with potions ideas behind her parents' backs.

Her experiments with wandless magic however are not limited to paper. She begins to understand that the words accompanied with wandmovements as they learn it in school are both crutches. Magic is all about intend and as long as will it strong enough nearly everything is possible.

Her retained ability to communicate with snakes of all kind she keeps a secret close to her heart though. You never know when her ability could come in handy. Maybe she should explore the Chamber of Secrets this time?

* * *

Years of happiness go by and the fateful day of her eleventh birthday has arrived. Hushed together with her parents Phoebe waits excitedly for her Hogwarts letter to be delivered. Seeing as Phoebe already got her letter once is barely a little less exited than her parents who never got one. But the general excitement strings her along and she is hyper and anxious to get said letter.

When the letter finally arrives at the hand of a young Armando Dipped they immediately leave to get her schooling materials. Not taking notice of the stumped teacher they leave behind in their haste.

With her starting her first year at Hogwarts the secret of her existence is revealed to her maternal and paternal families. They immediately demand to meet her and even try to force her to leave her parents as Deimos and Rhea had feared. Phoebe however didn't want to hear anything about it. She loves her parents dearly and never would leave them. They could promise her the world and she would still remain with her parents.

Being sorted into Slytherin made sure that she has to interact with her cousins, but they don't carry the hostility their parents show her after her refusal. Actually she gets along famously with Regulus Black who is by far her most favorite cousin and three years her elder. His elder brother Lycoris is rather nice to her too. Sadly she is too young to have met Arcturus while he was in school, but at family get-togethers he is a pompous ass.

Her Lestrange cousins she rather doesn't like to think about. They seem to believe because she refuses to leave her parents that she turned into a muggle loving shame to their family and try to humiliate her every step she takes.

Still she enjoys her time at Hogwarts and has friends in any of the four houses. Herr friends include prominent Pureblood houses like Prewett, Potter, Bones, McMillian and Greengrass. Even a Flint has wormed his way into her heart. When her cousin Regulus leaves Hogwarts he gives over the mantle of 'King of Slytherin' to her and she 'rules' Slytherin as a just 'Queen of Slytherin'.

Her interhouse friendships actually improve the general interaction between the houses and strengthens Hogwarts team spirit. Often it is seen for students of the four different houses to study together or even train.

As fate wills it once again she is the youngest Seeker of the Century. All her years at Hogwarts Slytherin wins the Quittich cup – not one game she doesn't catch the snitch. She even gets to enjoy being a team captain this time.

As she graduates she does so as one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. But her studying doesn't stop there. She gets apprenticed to become a potions mistress soon after.

Her dream is to open up her own little business in Diagon Alley and sell her potions. Her first true dream and will make it come true!

Her parent support her all the way even Arcturus shows her begrudging respect for her career choice and has offered his assistance…

* * *

Two and a half years have passed since Phoebe has graduated Hogwarts and now own a fine litte business called 'PB Potions' in the heart of Diagon Alley.

Counting the coins and organizing the little fortune she established with her potions, Phoebe hums softly. She definitely has done enough ground work to find customers for her potions easily, should she stop pursuing her career for some time. She should finally go and look for her most favorite family in the whole wizarding world – the Gaunts.

Upon arriving in the little shack she notices its shabby condition. It looks abandoned. After some time staring at the shack in front of her she decides to approach what shouldn't possibly be a home.

After her knock , the door is opened by a man around her age. He can't be much older and heavens forbid he is no looker – not even close to attractive. _§§What does the beautiful Lady wish here? How can good old Morfin help the beauty?§§,_ the man hisses at her and for a moment she is stunned.

She hadn't anticipated that she would meet Morfin or that well, he would admit his attraction to her so openly. His odd way of talking about himself in third person just adds to his oddity. She takes a few breaths to collect her thought before she addresses the man in front of her.

However, it seems that Morfin has already decided that she too can't understand him and was about to shoo her of the grounds dagger in hand. _§§A fine dagger you have there, Morfin§§,_ she decides to begin their conversation, _§§My name is Phoebe Black and I wanted to meet the last living house of Slytherin descendants. Am I currently speaking with the young Lord Gaunt?§§_

Morfin stops in surprise. He hadn't thought the beauty was able to understand him and to actually know whom she is talking to… He looks at Phoebe in wonder before clearing his throat. His whole demeanor changes and a side of the man she was told about comes to light, she never even thought he had.

 _§§ I am heir Gaunt, but our house has lost its honor generations back. You can see the disgusting shed we live in or rather I live in with my sister having run away with that muggle heir of the neighborhood and my father in prison. If the lady Phoebe wishes however, I shall endeavor to entertain her with my best of behavior.§§,_ he tells her with a smile that could almost be called charming _.§§ Tell me my Lady how come you can understand the exclusive family trait my family has guarded so closely?§§_

 _§§It is my believe that Mother Magic, Lady Hecate herself, must have blessed me, but I can't know for sure. I can, however guarantee you that I am of no relation to you.§§,_ she answers him carefully. All the while thinking how it is already too late to stop Merope of bewitching Tom. This new and unanticipated side of the man in front of her intrigues and when Morfin invites her for tea she doesn't decline.

* * *

She doesn't know what compelled her to come back after her first visit but soon it turned into weekly visits. After weeks of talking with Morfin she is finally ready to admit that she fell in love with the gruff, unattractive man that is not able to communicate with your average person.

Even though he behaves a perfect gentleman for her he is still a rather temperamental fellow with an aggressive streak. She actually loves how his eyes darken when anger sweeps over his face. His violet eyes have such a beautiful shade that has her swoon, secretly of course.

Morfin himself has finally gathered his courage to admit his love to her, knowing that his father will soon return and even he can't anticipate his fathers reaction to Phoebe or his feelings for the beauty. _§§Phoebe, I wish to admit certain feelings that have haunted me and want to be spoken about freely. Please don't think different of me, but I fear you have capture my heart like the snake I nailed to my front door. I hope I am not asking too much when I desire to court you…§§_ , he tells her solemnly.

Having already gotten used to her loves cruel comparisons she nearly laughed out loud. At the same time tears gather in her eyes in relieve that he feels the same. She nods to herself. Now or never, she thinks. _§§Me too, my love. I seem to have lost my heart to you to. You would honor me by courting me§§_ , she answers without hesitation as her arms seek out the man in front of her.

* * *

When Marvolo Gaunt returned from Askaban he threw a fit because of Meropes escape and began so waste away . His aggression turns on Morfin. Beatings can be avoided but a few hits Morfin has to suffer. Never before was Morfin more glad that with his stupid act he has even his father fooled. It doesn't bother him that he lies to his father daily by keeping his beloved Phoebe a secret from him.

His beautiful fiancé has actually introduced him to her parents a few days before Marvolos return. Well, lets say that he wasn't what they had expected from their little sunshine and he hadn't anticipated that they could actually accept him with a bit well hidden hesitation. In all actuality he had expected them to throw him out.

Deimos and Reah had taken Morfin with a stride and that they couldn't communicate with their daughters love disappointed them. But seeing as their daughter is happy they could never deny her, although there are not happy with the situation.

Only two months after his return from Askaban Marvolo and Morfin have a fight so bad that Morfin up and leaves his father behind. A tiny bit ashamed of himself he asks his beloved snake to take him in. _§§My beloved snake, I am in a pickle. You see I fought with my sire and stormed off afterwards. I don't want to return there …§§_ , his hopeful eyes turn to watch Phoebes face closely, _§§would it be possible for me to move in with you, beloved?§§_

Phoebes eyes soften at his whispered question. Shame is written all over her lovers face and she decides that it is time to take action. _§§How about we visit Gringotts and see if there are any old Slytherin manors you could use and I wouldn't be opposed to move in with you, only if you like of course.§§_

 _§§Old Slytherin manor? Why would you think that?§§,_ Morfin questions her confused.

 _§§Well it is my believe that the only reason the Gaunt family had to live in that shack you called home is because none of you was found worthy of accessing the Slytherin wealth..§§_ , she explains him honestly.

Morfin gives his approval of the plan and with Phoebe translating him, he gets a inheritance test done. As it turns out Phoebe was right. There is an unbelievable wealth hidden in the Slytherin vaults and several manors he suddenly has access to.

The biggest surprise had them both sputter for a few minutes as they had never believed it possible always thought of it as old fairy tails. _§§Could you repeat that§§_ "Could you repeat that, please?" was said at the same time by the couple sitting in front of the Slytherin account manager.

"As I said, it appears that the both of you are soul mates. That means that you are most compatible in this world and more or less made to complete each other. It is incredibly rare to stumble upon your soul mate. It is said only every 50 years a couple of soul mates find each other. Therefore I advise you to cherish what you have been gifted.", the patient goblin repeats to the stunned couple in front of him.

"Soul mates", is the amazed whisper of an incredibly happy witch. Fast she translates the goblins words to her lover seeing the amazement sparkling in his eyes. Hushed whispers in Parseltoungue are exchanged by the couple.

The goblin clears his throat and continues, "In essence you are married by meeting each other. I am positive should Lady Black want her own inheritance test done it would list her as Gaunt nee Black." Before they leave Gringotts Phoebe instructs her own account manager to invest in Nimbus corp. and the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Their new home a beautiful and most impressive mansion in Scottland not far from Hogwarts gives them room for the next steps in their married life. Unsurprisingly Phoebe finds herself heavily pregnant soon and very frustrated. She tried to teach her husband English.

"Are you even trying, Morfin? You do realize that I do this for don't you?", she shouts frustrated at the man in front of her.

Morfin eyes his wife verily, _§§Of course I tried my beloved snake, but I can't seem to grasp how to produce the right sounds to form the words you want me to learn. I try my best I would swear on my magic if I could beloved, I would.§§_

Phoebe eyes him for some time. "You know what? I give up. You either don't want to learn or are truly unable to learn.", she tells him before stomping off and leaving a relieved Morfin behind.

Her temperament has worsened with the processing pregnancy, which leaves poor Morfin at her mercy more often than not.

* * *

On December 14th in 1926 their sons Serpens is born he is a tiny but healthy baby and Morfin is terrified of holding the fragile babe lest he hurts his own flesh and blood. Phoebe however, has none of that and soon Morfin holds his first child, his son as often as he can.

Their son is truly a miracle and he would not have the green eyed, black haired babe any different. Like his mother the boy has a incredible high magical potential just in time for winter solstice he has his first bout of accidental magic. He turns his fathers hair green.

While Morfin is horrified at the color change, he is incredibly proud that his offspring has broken the curse of being a squib that had lingered on the Gaunt family for far too long now.

* * *

A few days before New Year Morfin and Phoebe take their son outside for the first time when they visit Diagon Alley. When they walk by Borgin and Burkes after getting some of the less than legal potion ingredients Phoebe sometime needs, a horrible realization strikes as she sees the Slytherin locket lying on display.

Morfin is enraged as he sees the family heirloom and barges into the shop to get back what rightfully belongs to him. Phoebe however follows him numbly all the while thinking of how she could forget about the only reason she even wanted to be reborn in this time.

She had wanted to give Tom the mother he so desperately needed and she wanted Merope so live for the babe she bore. The boy deserved to have his mothers love. Phoebe tries several times to find her pregnant sister in law but has no luck in finding the wayward woman.

When she finally can remember the name of the orphanage little Tom grew up in, it's already first of January. When Phoebe enters the Orphanage and asks for Merope she is directed to the crib of a beautiful little baby. She is told that Merope named her child Tom Marvolo Riddle – a terrible name if he plans to have equal ground in the magical world. As Phoebe adopts the babe she chooses to change the boys name to Rigel Marvolo Gaunt.

With her nephew in arms she returns to their mansion where she is confronted by her soul mate. Morfin is unimpressed with her behavior but seeing as he is unable to change her mind he decides to ignore his nephew. Phoebe is not exactly pleased with his decision, however, she shall love Rigel for the both of them.

It takes a few years and possibly many cute smiles, gurgles and that his first word is unca is probably helping that finally Morfin is warming up to Rigel.

The fact that his sister actually choose to die when she could have survived for her child had she just willed it enough horrified Morfin more the he was willing to admit. The picture of a loving soul he always thought his sister to be shattered and he swore to take care of the nephew his sister more or less abandoned.

Phoebe for her part is pleased. She managed to ensure that Tom Marvolo Riddle now Rigel Marvolo Gaunt will get the childhood he deserves and she even got the Gaunt family its reputation back. If this life continues on like it has up till now, she'll be terrible sad when it comes to her next adventure as Mistress of Death.

§§§§§

 **Well, dear readers!**

 **I had this idea to write this nearly a year ago and just barely finished it today! :)**

 **Finally!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **I always wanted to paint Morfin different from that crazy fucker he was portrayed as in the books.**

 **Don't expect any continuation, I may write something but I don't really believe so.**

 **I'm one hell of a lazy fucker! ;)**

 **XOXOX,**

 **~StiCyLove**


End file.
